Luggage carriers are commonly secured on the backs of motorcycles to transport objects, such as suitcases, camping gear or tools. Luggage carriers commonly take the form of luggage racks, but can also include luggage compartments or other suitable articles for carrying objects.
Luggage carriers are typically designed to mount at rear mounting points on the back of a motorcycle. Sometimes, these rear mounting points are the same mounting points used to mount a sissy bar, in which case either a luggage carrier or a sissy bar can be used. In this regard, luggage racks and sissy bar are typically designed to be removable from the motorcycle so that the user can change from using a sissy bar to using a luggage carrier, and vice versa. A plurality of fasteners, such as screws or bolts, are typically utilized.
One disadvantage of using such fasteners is that they require the use of tools (e.g., wrenches and/or screwdrivers) to install and remove. Such tools may not always be readily available, particularly when the operator of the motorcycle is out on the road. In addition, even with the use of the proper tools, installing and removing such fasteners can be tedious and time-consuming. As a result, the motorcycle rider may be disinclined to install or remove the luggage carrier.